10. Aventüre
Das zehnte Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, Strophe 596 bis 712. Zusammenfassung Brünhild kommt in Worms an. Hier ist alles anders: Siegfried wird, zu ihrer Verwunderung, genau so königlich behandelt wie Gunther. Es gibt eine Doppelhochzeit: Gunther – Brünhild und Siegfried – Kriemhild. Kriemhilds Vermählung mit dem vermeintlichen Gefolgsmann Siegfried erscheint Brünhild als eine Mesalliance. Brünhild weint an der Hochzeitstafel und verlangt von Gunther Aufklärung. Um die Ehe nicht zu gefährden, darf sie nicht erfahren, dass sie einem Betrug aufgesessen ist. Gunther verweigert ihr daher die Auskunft. Da beschließt sie, den Vollzug der Ehe zu verweigern, bis er ihr die Wahrheit gesteht. Da Gunther das nicht tun kann, fesselt ihn Brünhild in der Hochzeitsnacht mit ihrem Gürtel und hängt ihn an einen Nagel an der Wand, weil er ihr nicht verrät, warum seine Schwester Kriemhild nicht zu gut als Frau für Siegfried ist, weil Siegfried Gefolgsmann Gunthers sei. Erst am Morgen nimmt sie ihn ab. Wieder muss Siegfried helfen: In der nächsten Nacht schleicht er, durch die Tarnkappe unsichtbar, in Gunthers Schlafzimmer und ringt Brünhild im Ehebett nieder, bis sie sich freiwillig ergibt. Dann tauschen Gunther und Siegfried die Plätze und Gunther vollzieht die Ehe. Erst durch den Verlust der Jungfräulichkeit verliert sie ihre magischen und die für eine Frau ungewöhnlichen Kräfte. Es ist keine Vergewaltigung, sondern nachdem der vermeintliche Gatte sie niedergerungen und ihr seine Stärke bewiesen hat, ergibt sie sich freiwillig. Während des Kampfes entwendet Siegfried heimlich Brünhilds Ring und Gürtel und schenkt sie später seiner Frau Kriemhild als Beweisstücke, wo er in der Nacht nach der Hochzeitsnacht gewesen war. Dichtung Zehntes Abenteuer - Wie Gunther mit Brunhild Hochzeit hielt 596 Jenseits des Rheins sah man dem Gestad Mit allen seinen Gästen den König schon genaht. Da sah man auch am Zaume leiten manche Maid: Die sie empfangen sollten, die waren alle bereit. 597 Als bei den Schiffen ankam von Isenland die Schar Und die der Nibelungen, die Siegfried eigen war, Sie eilten an das Ufer; wohl fliß sich ihre Hand, Als man des Königs Freunde jenseits am Gestade fand. 598 Nun hört auch die Märe von der Königin, Ute der reichen, wie sie die Mägdlein hin Brachte von der Veste und selber ritt zum Strand. Da wurden mit einander viel Maid' und Ritter bekannt. 599 Der Markgraf Gere führte am Zaum Kriemhildens Pferd Bis vor das Thor der Veste; Siegfried der Degen werth Durft ihr weiter dienen; sie war so schön und hehr. Das ward ihm wohl vergolten von der Jungfrau nachher. 600 Ortwein der kühne führte Ute die Königin, Und so ritt mancher Ritter neben den Frauen hin. Zu festlichem Empfange, das mag man wohl gestehn, Wurden nie der Frauen so viel beisammen gesehn. 601 Viel hohe Ritterspiele wurden da getrieben Von preiswerthen Helden (wie wär es unterblieben?) Vor Kriemhild der schönen, die zu den Schiffen kam. Da hub man von den Mähren viel der Frauen lobesam. 602 Der König war gelandet mit fremder Ritterschaft. Wie brach da vor den Frauen mancher starke Schaft! Man hört' auf den Schilden erklingen Stoß auf Stoß. Hei! reicher Buckeln Schallen ward im Gedränge da groß! 603 Vor dem Hafen standen die Frauen minniglich; Gunther mit seinen Gästen hub von den Schiffen sich: Er führte Brunhilden selber an der Hand. Wider einander leuchtete schön Gestein und licht Gewand. 604 In höfischen Züchten hin Frau Kriemhild gieng, Wo sie Frau Brunhilden und ihr Gesind empfieng. Man konnte lichte Hände am Kränzlein rücken sehn, Da sich die Beiden küssten: das war aus Liebe geschehn. 605 Da sprach wohlgezogen Kriemhild das Mägdelein: "Ihr sollt uns willkommen in diesem Lande sein, Mir und meiner Mutter, und Allen, die uns treu Von Mannen und von Freunden." Da verneigten sich die Zwei. 606 Oftmals mit den Armen umfiengen sich die Fraun. So minniglich Empfangen war nimmer noch zu schaun, Als die Frauen beide der Braut da thaten kund, Frau Ute mit der Tochter: sie küssten oft den süßen Mund. 607 Da Brunhilds Frauen alle nun standen auf dem Strand, Von waidlichen Recken wurden bei der Hand Freundlich genommen viel Frauen ausersehn. Man sah die edeln Maide vor Frau Brunhilden stehn. 608 Bis der Empfang vorüber war, das währte lange Zeit, Manch rosigem Munde war da ein Kuß bereit. Noch standen bei einander die Königinnen reich: Das freuten sich zu schauen viel der Recken ohne Gleich. 609 Da spähten mit den Augen, die oft gehört vorher, Man hab also Schönes gesehen nimmermehr Als die Frauen beide: das fand man ohne Lug. Man sah an ihrer Schöne auch nicht den mindesten Trug. 610 Wer Frauen schätzen konnte und minniglichen Leib, Der pries um ihre Schöne König Gunthers Weib; Doch sprachen da die Kenner, die es recht besehn, Man müße vor Brunhilden den Preis Kriemhilden zugestehn. 611 Nun giengen zu einander Mägdelein und Fraun; Es war in hoher Zierde manch schönes Weib zu schaun. Da standen seidne Hütten und manches reiche Zelt, Womit man erfüllt sah hier vor Worms das ganze Feld. 612 Des Könige Freunde drängten sich, um sie zu sehn. Da hieß man Brunhilden und Kriemhilden gehn Und all die Fraun mit ihnen hin, wo sich Schatten fand; Es führten sie die Degen aus der Burgunden Land. 613 Nun waren auch die Gäste zu Ross geseßen all; Da gabs beim Lanzenbrechen durch Schilde lauten Schall. Das Feld begann zu stäuben, als ob das ganze Land Entbrannt wär in der Lohe: da machten Helden sich bekannt. 614 Was da die Recken thaten, sah manche Maid mit an. Wohl ritt mit seinen Degen Siegfried der kühne Mann In mancher Wiederkehre vorbei an dem Gezelt; Der Nibelungen führte tausend Degen der Held. 615 Da kam von Tronje Hagen, wie ihm der König rieth; Der Held mit guter Sitte die Ritterspiele schied, Daß sie nicht bestaubten die schönen Mägdelein: Da mochten ihm die Gäste gerne wohl gehorsam sein. 616 Da sprach der edle Gernot: "Die Rosse laßt stehn, Bis es beginnt zu kühlen, daß wir die Frauen schön Mit unserm Dank geleiten bis vor den weiten Saal; Will dann der König reiten, find er euch bereit zumal." 617 Das Kampfspiel war vergangen über all dem Feld: Da giengen kurzweilen in manches hohe Zelt Die Ritter zu den Frauen um hoher Lust Gewinn: Da vertrieben sie die Stunden, bis sie weiter sollten ziehn. 618 Vor des Abends Nahen, als sank der Sonne Licht Und es begann zu kühlen, ließ man es länger nicht: Zu der Veste huben Fraun und Ritter sich; Mit Augen ward geliebkost mancher Schönen minniglich. 619 Von guten Knechten wurden viel Pferde müd geritten Vor den Hochgemuthen nach des Landes Sitten, Bis vor dem Saale abstieg der König werth. Da diente man den Frauen und hob sie nieder vom Pferd. 620 Da wurden auch geschieden die Königinnen reich. Hin gieng Frau Ute und Kriemhild zugleich Mit ihrem Ingesinde in ein weites Haus: Da vernahm man allenthalben der Freude rauschenden Braus. 621 Man richtete die Stühle: der König wollte gehn Zu Tisch mit den Gästen. Da sah man bei ihm stehn Brunhild die schöne, die da die Krone trug In des Königs Lande: sie erschien wohl reich genug. 622 Da sah man schöne Sitze und gute Tafeln breit Mit Speisen beladen, so hörten wir Bescheid. Was sie da haben sollten, wie wenig fehlte dran! Da sah man bei dem König gar manchen herrlichen Mann. 623 Des Wirthes Kämmerlinge im Becken goldesroth Reichten ihnen Wasser. Das wär vergebne Noth, Sagte wer, man hätte je fleißgern Dienst gethan Bei eines Fürsten Hochzeit: ich glaubte schwerlich daran. 624 Eh der Vogt am Rheine hier das Wasser nahm, Zu Gunthern trat da Siegfried, er durft es ohne Scham, Und mahnt' ihn seiner Treue, die er ihm gab zu Pfand, Bevor er Brunhilden daheim gesehn in Isenland. 625 Er sprach zu ihm: "Gedenket, mir schwur eure Hand, Wenn wir Frau Brunhild brächten in dieß Land, Ihr gäbt mir eure Schwester: wo blieb nun der Eid? Ihr wißt, bei eurer Reise war keine Mühe mir leid." 626 Da sprach der Wirth zum Gaste: "Recht, daß ihr mich mahnt. Ich will den Eid nicht brechen, den ich schwur mit Mund und Hand, Ich helf es euch fügen, so gut es mag geschehn." Da hieß man Kriemhilden zu Hof vor den König gehn. 627 Mit ihren schönen Maiden kam sie vor den Saal. Da sprang von einer Stiege Geiselher zu Thal: "Nun heißt wiederkehren diese Mägdelein: Meine Schwester soll alleine hier bei dem Könige sein." 628 Hin brachten sie Kriemhilden, wo man den König fand: Da standen edle Ritter von mancher Fürsten Land. In dem weiten Saale hieß man sie stille stehn; Frau Brunhilden sah man eben auch zu Tische gehn. 629 Sie hatte keine Kunde, was da im Werke war. Da sprach König Dankrats Sohn zu seiner Mannen Schar: "Helft mir, daß meine Schwester Siegfrieden nimmt zum Mann." Sie sprachen einhellig: "Das wäre gar wohl gethan." 630 Da sprach der König Gunther: "Schwester, edle Maid, Bei deiner Zucht und Güte löse meinen Eid. Ich schwur dich einem Recken, und nimmst du ihn zum Mann, So hast du meinen Willen mit großen Treuen gethan." 631 Die edle Maid versetzte: "Lieber Bruder mein, Ihr sollt mich nicht flehen, ich will gehorsam sein. Wie ihr mir gebietet, so soll es sein gethan: Dem will ich mich verloben, den ihr, Herr, mir gebt zum Mann." 632 Von lieber Augenweide Ward Siegfrieds Farbe roth: Zu Diensten sich der Recke Frau Kriemhilden bot. Man ließ sie mit einander in einem Kreise stehn, Und frug sie, ob sie wolle diesen Recken ausersehn? 633 Scheu, wie Mädchen pflegen, schämte sie sich ein Theil; Jedoch war Siegfrieden so günstig Glück und Heil, Daß sie nicht verschmähen wollte seine Hand. Auch versprach sich ihr zum Manne der edle Held von Niederland. 634 Da er sich ihr verlobte und sich ihm die Maid, Ein gütlich Umfangen war da alsbald bereit Von Siegfriedens Armen dem schönen Mägdlein zart: Die edle Königin küsst' er in der Helden Gegenwart. 635 Sich schied das Gesinde. Als das geschah, Auf dem Ehrenplatze man Siegfrieden sah, Mit Kriemhilden sitzen; da dient' ihm mancher Mann. Man sah die Nibelungen mit ihm den Sitzen sich nahm. 636 Der König saß zu Tische bei Brunhild der Maid. Da sah sie Kriemhilden (nichts war ihr je so leid) Bei Siegfrieden sitzen: zu weinen hub sie an, Daß ihr manch heiße Thräne über lichte Wangen rann. 637 Da sprach der Wirth des Landes: "Was ist euch, Fraue mein, Daß ihr so trüben laßet lichter Augen Schein? Ihr solltet recht euch freuen: euch ist unterthan Mein Land und reiche Burgen und mancher waidliche Mann." 638 "Recht weinen sollt ich eher," sprach die schöne Maid. "Deiner Schwester wegen trag ich Herzeleid. Ich seh sie sitzen neben dem Eigenholden dein: Wohl muß ich immer weinen, soll sie so erniedrigt sein." 639 Da sprach der König Gunther: "Schweigt davon jetzt still, Da ich euch ein andermal die Kunde sagen will, Warum meine Schwester Siegfrieden ward gegeben. Wohl mag sie mit dem Recken allezeit in Freuden leben." 640 Sie sprach: "Mich jammern immer ihre Schönheit, ihre Zucht; Wüst ich, wohin ich sollte, ich nähme gern die Flucht Und wollt euch nimmer eher nahe liegen bei, Bis ich wüste, weshalb Kriemhild die Braut von Siegfrieden sei." 641 Da sprach König Gunther: "Ich mach es euch bekannt: Er hat selber Burgen wie ich und weites Land. Das dürft ihr sicher glauben, er ist ein König reich: Drum gönn ich ihm zum Weibe die schöne Magd ohne Gleich." 642 Was ihr der König sagte, traurig blieb ihr Muth. Da eilte von den Tischen mancher Ritter gut: Das Kampfspiel ward so heftig, daß rings die Burg erklang. Dem Wirth bei seinen Gästen ward die Weile viel zu lang. 643 Er dacht: "Ich läge sanfter der schönen Frauen bei." Er wurde des Gedankens nicht mehr im Herzen frei, Von ihrer Minne müße ihm Liebes viel geschehn. Da begann er freundlich Frau Brunhilden anzusehn. 644 Vom Ritterspiel die Gäste bat man abzustehn: Mit seinem Weibe wollte zu Bett der König gehn. Vor des Saales Stiege begegneten da Sich Kriemhild und Brunhild; noch in Güte das geschah. 645 Da kam ihr Ingesinde; sie säumten länger nicht: Ihre reichen Kämmerlinge brachten ihnen Licht. Es theilten sich die Recken in beider Könge Lehn. Da sah man viel der Degen hinweg mit Siegfrieden gehn. 646 Die Helden kamen beide hin, wo sie sollten liegen. Da dachte Jedweder mit Minnen obzusiegen Den minniglichen Frauen: des freute sich ihr Muth. Siegfriedens Kurzweil die wurde herrlich und gut. 647 Als Siegfried der Degen bei Kriemhilden lag Und er da der Jungfrau so minniglich pflag Mit seinem edeln Minnen, sie ward ihm wie sein Leben: Er hätte nicht die eine für tausend andre gegeben. 648 Ich sag euch nicht weiter, wie er der Frauen pflag. Nun hört diese Märe, wie König Gunther lag Bei Brunhild der Frauen; der zierliche Degen Hätte leichtlich sanfter bei andern Frauen gelegen. 649 Das Volk hatt ihn verlaßen zumal, so Frau als Mann: Da ward die Kemenate balde zugethan. Er wähnt', er solle kosen ihren minniglichen Leib: Da währt' es noch gar lange, bevor sie wurde sein Weib. 650 Im weißen Linnenhemde gieng sie ins Bett hinein. Der edle Ritter dachte: "Nun ist das alles mein, Wes mich je verlangte in allen meinen Tagen." Sie must ob ihrer Schöne mit großem Recht ihm behagen. 651 Das Licht begann zu bergen des edeln Königs Hand. Hin gieng der kühne Degen, wo er die Jungfrau fand. Er legte sich ihr nahe: seine Freude die war groß, Als die Minnigliche der Held mit Armen umschloß. 652 Minnigliches Kosen möcht er da viel begehn, Ließe das willig die edle Frau geschehn. Doch zürnte sie gewaltig: den Herrn betrübte das. Er wähnt, er fände Freude, da fand er feindlichen Haß. 653 Sie sprach: "Edler Ritter, laßt euch das vergehn: Was ihr da habt im Sinne, das kann nicht geschehn. Ich will noch Jungfrau bleiben, Herr König, merkt euch das, Bis ich die Mär erfahre." Da faßte Gunther ihr Haß. 654 Er rang nach ihrer Minne und zerrauft' ihr Kleid. Da griff nach einem Gürtel die herrliche Maid, Einer starken Borte, die sie um sich trug: Da that sie dem König großen Leides genug. 655 Die Füß und die Hände sie ihm zusammenband, Zu einem Nagel trug sie ihn und hieng ihn an die Wand. Als er im Schlaf sie störte, sein Minnen sie verbot. Von ihrer Stärke hätt er beinah gewonnen den Tod. 656 Da begann zu flehen, der Meister sollte sein: "Nun löst mir die Bande, viel edle Fraue mein. Ich getrau euch, schöne Herrin, doch nimmer obzusiegen Und will auch wahrlich selten mehr so nahe bei euch liegen." 657 Sie frug nicht, wie ihm wäre, da sie in Ruhe lag. Dort must er hangen bleiben die Nacht bis an den Tag, Bis der lichte Morgen durchs Fenster warf den Schein: Hatt er je Kraft beseßen, die ward an seinem Leibe klein. 658 "Nun sagt mir, Herr Gunther, ist euch das etwa leid, Wenn euch gebunden finden," sprach die schöne Maid, "Eure Kämmerlinge von einer Frauen Hand?" Da sprach der edle Ritter: "Das würd euch übel gewandt. 659 "Auch wär mirs wenig Ehre," sprach der edle Mann: "Bei eurer Zucht und Güte nehmt mich nun bei euch an. Und ist euch meine Minne denn so mächtig leid, So will ich nie berühren mit meiner Hand euer Kleid." 660 Da löste sie den König, daß er nicht länger hieng; Wieder an das Bette er zu der Frauen gieng. Er legte sich so ferne, daß er ihr Hemde fein Nicht oft darnach berührte: auch wollte sie des ledig sein. 661 Da kam auch ihr Gesinde, das brachte neu Gewand: Des war heute Morgen genug für sie zur Hand. Wie froh man da gebahrte, traurig war genug Der edle Wirth des Landes, wie er des Tags die Krone trug. 662 Nach des Landes Sitte, die zu begehen Pflicht, Unterließ es Gunther mit Brunhild länger nicht: Sie giengen nach dem Münster, wo man die Messe sang. Dahin auch kam Herr Siegfried; da hob sich mächtiger Drang. 663 Nach königlichen Ehren war da für sie bereit, Was sie haben sollten, die Krone wie das Kleid. Da ließen sie sich weihen: als das war geschehn, Da sah man unter Krone alle Viere herrlich stehn. 664 Das Schwert empfiengen Knappen, sechshundert oder mehr, Den Königen zu Ehren auf meines Worts Gewähr. Da hob sich große Freude in Burgundenland: Man hörte Schäfte brechen an der Schwertdegen Hand. 665 Da saßen in den Fenstern die schönen Mägdelein. Sie sahen vor sich leuchten manches Schildes Schein. Nun hatte sich der König getrennt von seinem Lehn: Was man beginnen mochte, er ließ es trauernd geschehn. 666 Ihm und Siegfrieden ungleich stand der Muth: Wohl wuste, was ihm fehlte, der edle Ritter gut. Da gieng er zu dem König, zu fragen er begann: "Wie ists euch gelungen die Nacht, das saget mir an." 667 Da sprach der Wirth zum Gaste: "Den Schimpf und den Schaden Hab ich an meiner Frauen in mein Haus geladen. Ich wähnte sie zu minnen, wie schnell sie mich da band! Zu einem Nagel trug sie mich und hieng mich hoch an die Wand. 668 "Da hieng ich sehr in Aengsten die Nacht bis an den Tag. Eh sie mich wieder löste, wie sanft sie da lag! Das sei dir in der Stille geklagt in Freundlichkeit." Da sprach der starke Siegfried: "Das ist in Wahrheit mir leid. 669 "Das will ich euch beweisen, verschmerzt ihr den Verdruß. Ich schaffe, daß sie heute Nacht so nah euch liegen muß, Daß sie euch ihre Minne nicht länger vorenthält." Die Rede hörte gerne nach seinem Leide der Held. 670 "Nun schau meine Hände, wie die geschwollen sind: Die drückte sie so mächtig, als wär ich ein Kind, Daß Blut mir allenthalben aus den Nägeln drang. Ich hegte keinen Zweifel, mein Leben währe nicht lang." 671 Da sprach der starke Siegfried: "Es wird noch Alles gut. Uns Beiden war wohl ungleich heute Nacht zu Muth. Mir ist deine Schwester wie Leben lieb und Leib! So muß nun auch Frau Brunhild noch heute werden dein Weib. 672 "Ich komme heut Abend zu deinem Kämmerlein Also wohl verborgen in der Tarnkappe mein, Daß sich meiner Künste Niemand mag versehn. Laß dann die Kämmerlinge zu ihren Herbergen gehn: 673 "So lesch ich den Knappen die Lichter an der Hand: Bei diesem Wahrzeichen sei dir bekannt, Daß ich hereingetreten. Wohl zwing ich dir dein Weib, Daß du sie heute minnest, ich verlör' denn Leben und Leib." 674 "Wenn du sie nicht minnest," der König sprach da so, "Meine liebe Fraue: des Andern bin ich froh; Was du auch thust und nähmst du Leben ihr und Leib, Das wollt ich wohl verschmerzen: sie ist ein schreckliches Weib." 675 "Das nehm ich," sprach da Siegfried, "auf die Treue mein, Daß ich sie nicht berühre; die liebe Schwester dein Geht mir über alle, die ich jemals sah." Wohl glaubte König Gunther der Rede Siegfriedens da. 676 Da gabs von Ritterspielen Freude so wie Noth. Den Buhurd und das Lärmen man allzumal verbot. Als die Frauen sollten nach dem Saale gehn, Geboten Kämmerlinge den Leuten, nicht im Weg zu stehn. 677 Von Rossen und von Leuten räumte man den Hof. Der Frauen Jedwede führt' ein Bischof, Als sie vor den Königen zu Tische sollten gehn. Ihnen folgten zu den Stühlen viel der Degen ausersehn. 678 Bei seinem Weib der König in froher Hoffnung saß: Was Siegfried ihm verheißen, im Sinne lag ihm das. Der eine Tag ihn dauchte wohl dreißig Tage lang: Nach Brunhildens Minne all sein Denken ihm rang. 679 Er konnt es kaum erwarten, bis vorbei das Mahl. Brunhild die schöne rief man aus dem Saal Und auch Kriemhilden: sie sollten schlafen gehn: Hei! was man kühner Degen sah vor den Königinnen stehn! 680 Siegfried der Herre gar minniglich saß Bei seinem schönen Weibe mit Freuden ohne Haß. Sie kos'te seine Hände mit ihrer weißen Hand, Bis er ihr vor den Augen, sie wuste nicht wie, verschwand. 681 Da sie mit ihm spielte und sie ihn nicht mehr sah, Zu seinem Ingesinde sprach die Königin da: "Mich wundert sehr, wo ist doch der König hingekommen? Wer hat seine Hände mir aus den meinen genommen?" 682 Sie ließ die Rede bleiben. Da eilt' er hinzugehn, Wo er die Kämmerlinge fand mit Lichtern stehn: Die lescht' er unversehens den Knappen an der Hand: Daß es Siegfried wäre, das war da Gunthern bekannt. 683 Wohl wust er, was er wolle: er ließ von dannen gehn Mägdelein und Frauen. Als das war geschehn, Der edle König selber verschloß der Kammer Thür: Starker Riegel zweie die warf er eilends dafür. 684 Hinterm Bettvorhange barg er der Kerzen Licht. Ein Spiel sogleich begannen, vermeiden ließ sichs nicht, Siegfried der starke und die schöne Maid: Das war dem König Gunther beides lieb und auch leid. 685 Da legte sich Siegfried der Königin bei. Sie sprach: "Nun laßt es, Gunther, wie lieb es euch auch sei, Daß ihr nicht Noth erleidet heute so wie eh: Oder euch geschieht hier von meinen Händen wieder Weh." 686 Er hehlte seine Stimme, kein Wörtlein sprach er da. Wohl hörte König Gunther, obgleich er sie nicht sah, Daß Heimliches von Beiden wenig geschehen sei; Nicht viel bequeme Ruhe im Bette fanden die Zwei. 687 Er stellte sich, als wär er Gunther der König reich; Er umschloß mit Armen das Mägdlein ohne Gleich. Sie warf ihn aus dem Bette dabei auf eine Bank, Daß laut an einem Schemel ihm das Haupt davon erklang. 688 Wieder auf mit Kräften sprang der kühne Mann, Es beßer zu versuchen: wie er das begann, Daß er sie zwingen wollte, da widerfuhr ihm Weh. Ich glaube nicht, daß solche Wehr von Frauen je wieder gescheh. 689 Da ers nicht laßen wollte, das Mägdlein aufsprang: "Euch ziemt nicht zu zerraufen mein Hemd also blank. Ihr seid ungezogen: das wird euch noch leid. Des bring ich euch wohl inne," sprach die waidliche Maid. 690 Sie umschloß mit den Armen den theuerlichen Degen Und wollt ihn auch in Bande wie den König legen, Daß sie im Bette läge mit Gemächlichkeit. Wie grimmig sie das rächte, daß er zerzerret ihr Kleid! 691 Was half ihm da die Stärke, was seine große Kraft? Sie erwies dem Degen ihres Leibes Meisterschaft. Sie trug ihn übermächtig, das muste nur so sein, Und drückt ihn ungefüge bei dem Bett an einen Schrein. 692 "O weh," gedacht er, "soll ich Leben nun und Leib Von einer Maid verlieren, so mag jedes Weib In allen künftgen Zeiten tragen Frevelmuth Dem Mann gegenüber, die es sonst wohl nimmer thut." 693 Der König hörte Alles; er bangte für den Mann. Da schämte sich Siegfried, zu zürnen fieng er an. Mit ungefügen Kräften ihr widersetzt' er sich Und versuchte seine Stärke an Brunhilden ängstiglich. 694 Wie sie ihn niederdrückte, sein Zorn erzwang es noch Und seine starken Kräfte, daß ihr zum Trotz er doch Sich aufrichten konnte; seine Angst war groß. Sie gaben in der Kammer sich her und hin manchen Stoß. 695 Auch litt König Gunther Sorgen und Beschwer: Er muste manchmal flüchten vor ihnen hin und her. Sie rangen so gewaltig, daß es Wunder nahm, Wie Eins vor dem Andern mit dem Leben noch entkam. 696 Den König Gunther ängstigte beiderseits die Noth; Doch fürchtet' er am meisten Siegfriedens Tod. Wohl hätte sie dem Degen das Leben schier benommen: Dürft er nur, er wär ihm gern zu Hülfe gekommen. 697 Gar lange zwischen Beiden dauerte der Streit; Da bracht er an das Bette zuletzt zurück die Maid: Wie sehr sie sich auch wehrte, die Wehr ward endlich schwach. Gunther in seinen Sorgen hieng mancherlei Gedanken nach. 698 Es währte lang dem König, bis Siegfried sie bezwang. Sie drückte seine Hände, daß aus den Nägeln sprung Das Blut von ihren Kräften; das war dem Helden leid. Da zwang er zu verläugnen diese herrliche Maid 699 Den ungestümen Willen, den sie erst dargethan. Alles vernahm der König, doch hört ers schweigend an. Er drückte sie ans Bette, daß sie aufschrie laut: Des starken Siegfrieds Kräfte schmerzten übel die Braut. 700 Da griff sie nach der Hüfte, wo sie die Borte fand, Und dacht' ihn zu binden: doch wehrt' es seine Hand, Daß ihr die Glieder krachten, dazu der ganze Leib. Da war der Streit zu Ende: da wurde sie Gunthers Weib. 701 Sie sprach: "Edler König, nimm mir das Leben nicht: Was ich dir that zu Leide, vergüt ich dir nach Pflicht. Ich wehre mich nicht wieder der edeln Minne dein: Ich hab es wohl erfahren, daß du magst Frauen Meister sein." 702 Aufstand da Siegfried, liegen blieb die Maid, Als dächt er abzuwerfen eben nur das Kleid. Er zog ihr vom Finger ein Ringlein von Gold, Daß es nicht gewahrte die edle Königin hold, 703 Auch nahm er ihren Gürtel, eine Borte gut. Ich weiß nicht, geschah es aus hohem Uebermuth. Er gab ihn seinem Weibe: das ward ihm später leid. Da lagen bei einander der König und die schöne Maid. 704 Er pflag der Frauen minniglich, wie es geziemend war: Scham und Zorn verschmerzen muste sie da gar. Von seinen Heimlichkeiten ihre lichte Farb erblich. Hei! wie von der Minne die große Kraft ihr entwich! 705 Da war auch sie nicht stärker als ein ander Weib. Minniglich umfieng er ihren schönen Leib; Wenn sie noch widerstände, was könnt es sie verfahn? Das hatt ihr Alles Gunther mit seinem Minnen gethan. 706 Wie minniglich der Degen da bei der Frauen lag In freundlicher Liebe bis an den lichten Tag! Inzwischen war Herr Siegfried längst schon hindann: Da ward er wohl empfangen von einer Frauen wohlgethan. 707 Er wich allen Fragen aus, die sie erdacht, Und hehlt' ihr noch lang, was er mitgebracht, Bis er daheim das Kleinod ihr doch am Ende gab: Das brachte viel der Degen mit ihm selber ins Grab. 708 Dem Wirth am andern Morgen viel höher stand der Muth, Als am ersten Tage: da ward die Freude gut In allen seinen Landen bei manchem edeln Mann. Die er zu Hof geladen, denen ward viel Dienst gethan. 709 Vierzehn Tage währte diese Lustbarkeit, Daß sich der Schall nicht legte in so langer Zeit Von aller Lust und Kurzweil, die man erdenken mag. Wohl verwandte hohe Kosten der König bei dem Hofgelag. 710 Des edeln Wirthes Freunde, wie es der Herr gewollt, Verschenkten ihm zu Ehren Kleider und rothes Gold, Silber auch und Rosse an manchen fremden Mann. Die gerne Gaben nahmen, die schieden fröhlich hindann. 711 Auch der kühne Siegfried aus dem Niederland Mit seinen tausend Mannen —all das Gewand, Das sie gebracht zum Rheine, ward ganz dahin gegeben, Schöne Ross' und Sättel: sie wusten herrlich zu leben. 712 Bevor die reiche Gabe noch alle war verwandt, Schon daucht es die zu lange, die wollten in ihr Land. Nie sah man ein Gesinde mehr so wohl verpflegen. So endete die Hochzeit: da schied von dannen mancher Degen. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied